Know Thy Selfie
"Know Thy Selfie" is the fourth episode of the first season of Faking It. Shane helps Amy find a new crush while Liam helps out at Karma's parents' juice truck. Plot The episode starts with Karma calling Amy on the phone telling her she misses her and that Amy was right about Liam Booker. Karla then sees her parents arrive at her school. Amy is seem looking at her phone ands seeing the voicemail message from Karma when Oliver approaches her. He gives Amy an origami swan. Amy sees Shane and runs over to him. She asks him to help her find a girlfriend so she can find out whether she really is a lesbian. Shane agrees to help her. Karma goes to see her parens to aks them what they are doing at her school. They tell her they're very proud of their lesbian daughter. Karma is ashamed of her parents but when they tell her they need the money selling organic juice, she says it's okay for them to stay. When Karma walks away Liam tells her he liked her performance at the demonstration after which karma walks away angrily. Her mom then talks to Liam. Lauren is seem worried that her boyfriend is showing his friend a picture of Lauren in her bra. In a lesbian coffee shop, Shane is helping Amy find a girlfriend. At school, Karma wants to help her parents, only to find Liam there helping out. She then texts Amy for advice who says she's super busy. At the coffee shop Amy is trying to flirt with girls. Very awkwardly she talks to them not having any succes. Shane then suggests she tries online dating. After her profile is made, she immediately gets a respond from a cute girl. Liam has a great time helping Karma's parents who tell him about karma's brother in the peacecorps and asks why she is angry with him. She responds that she saw him flirting with the woman from the electronic comany after protesting against it to which he answerd thet she's his sister. Getting ready for her date with Shane's help Amy is very nervous. When she leaves, Shane enters Lauren's room seeing her taking a nude picture of herself. When he sees how badly Lauren is taking the pic, Shan helps her look nice. At her date Amy is having a good time taking to Yasmin. After talking for a while she kisses the girl and then walks away. Yasmin later gives Amy some advice about her feeling for Karma. While he's working in the art studio, Karma apologises to Liam. He tells her that his family is very rich ans his father own Squirkel. After talking and making up, they kiss. When Karma wants to take things to the next level Lima says he can't. When Amy comes home from her date she tells Shane it didn't go so well. She says she's only intersted in Karma. She says she should tell Karma with the chance of Karma feeling the same way. He then leaves to go on a date with the barista from the coffee shop. Amy gets a call from karma and picks up to finally talk to her again. Cast *Rita Volk as Amy Raudenfeld *Katie Stevens as Karma Ashcroft *Gregg Sulkin as Liam Booker *Michael J. Willett as Shane Harvey *Bailey Buntain as Lauren Cooper Category:Episodes